Metal and Ivy
by MissMadHatter12
Summary: She has lived by these rules for some years now, '1. Never use first names 2. Stay in the shadows 3. If seen, no witnesses 4. NEVER interact with Pirates.' And never strayed from them until she came face-to-face with Eustass Kid. Kid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story is somewhat based loosely on Beauty and the Beast or Rumbelle, it's one of my favorite fairy tales and when I was writing this I kept popping into my head. **

**I do not own One Piece, only my characters.**

* * *

In the holding area if the Human Auction House, a young dancer can be found. She moves from one foot to the other, as she dance the many gold bangles hit one another making a ringing sound. One of the guards was leaning against the bars watching the young dancer. "You are the worst person for this job."

The dancer walked towards him and said "Yea I know but we can't go against Red's decision", the guard nodded in agreement. Then a woman, about the same age as the dancer, disguised as a guard, came running down the hall towards them. "I got the key" she said holding up a key, "alright Cheshire let me see your hands". The dancer, Cheshire, placed her hands outside of the bars. She unlocked the shackles then placed them to look as if they were lock. "Cheshire you need to keep your wrist close to your body" she nodded. "Now here's the important part you need to act as a sad little dancer girl."

"Yes I know but I can't help it. I always get excited before we do a job." Cheshire gets her nickname for two reasons one is that she always has a smile on her face. Acting scared would be a tough challenge for her.

The girl guard sighed and said "just cover tour face with your hands and look at the ground. I t will seem like your crying, that might cause the highroller to pay a little more for you." They knew who they wanted to buy Cheshire; they have done their research and learn that he loves dancer and blondes. Red knew Cheshire was a blonde and she could dress the part. But the main reason Red wanted to use Cheshire is because no one has ever caught her. One of the actual guards came up to them, "Get 13 and 14." The girl nodded and opened the cage. The two impostors grabbed Cheshire and another person, and then headed to the stage.

* * *

In the main area, leaning in the back wall was Eustass Kid. He came to the Human Auction House looking for a suitable bed-mate. He is tired of the local whores, he wants someone he could call his. There were a few lookers but he was looking for something different. Then the guards escorted a dancer on to the stage. Kid thought she was the best looking so far, she had dark blonde, a sun kissed completion just his type.

Disco addressed the crowd, "Our next entrée is truly a treasure she comes from the West blue, and she has been dancing all her life. She has performing for many kings. Let's start the bidding at 500, thousands berries." Many nobles started bidding, kid nosiest that was shaking, probably from crying, she turned her hand away from the crowed and let out a soft laugh. That caused Kid to let out a chuckle she looked at Kid, her sea green eyes locked with his red amber eyes and smile at him. "She's the one" Eustass said placing a bid.

"Are you sure? They're paying a lot for her and I'm not sure we have enough to buy her" Killer said to his captain.

"Well Killer there is one good thing about being a pirate, I steel what I want. In the end I will have her" Eustass said to his first mate. Out of nowhere the light turned on and there was gun fire on the stage.

* * *

"Aren't we moving things a little quietly" Cheshire asked as she joined to the two women, who had fire the shoots to scare Disco and the guards.

"Yea, Red's order she said that the highroller left and is somewhere in the building." One said to Cheshire, she knew that she had to get the envelope for him at any cost even if it meant hunting him down. "Now you have to finish the job."

"No problem" Cheshire leapt off the stage and started towards the door. The other women grabbed the microphone from Disco and addressed the crowd, "Liston up you noble shits you're going to pass all jewelry, cash, and anything that has value to the people in the aisle, if not" she shot on the guards .

As Cheshire walk, almost skipping up the aisles singing her simple melody, Beauty was at the top finishing the melody "Don't go kitty, kitty stay with me, up here, Cheshire." Cheshire disappears and reappears behind Beauty and in front of Rookie, who jumped back in surprised.

"Cheshire you always get me with that" she said with her hand on her chest. "So Cheshire why did we have to intervene so early?"

"Yea I wanted to see how much you would go for" Beauty said.

"It seem that the hightroller left but is somewhere in the building" she said making her way to the door. She stopped to look for the person who laugh, it was a deep and had a just a touch of lust, and her curiosity got the better of her. She looked around but couldn't find him. "Hey did you two see anyone back here?"

Beauty shook her head no, Rookie said "There was a guy here but I think he left. He looked like a pirate to me. Why are you asking? ."

"No reason" Cheshire said with a smile.

"Better not let Red get word that you were asking about a pirate" Beauty worn her.

"Don't worry about me" Cheshire said opening the door. "I'll see you two back on the ship" she said before disappearing.

* * *

Kid stayed in the large foyer waiting for the dancer he claimed as his. Cheshire came for the direction on the VIP rooms with the envelope; she stopped in the foyer to tuck it into her garter belt. Kid slowly walked towards her, Cheshire heard steps she let go of the hem of her skirt. As she stood straight up, Kid stop and looked at her. Being close to her he knew that she was perfect for him, he also nosiest that he was covered in gold jewelry. Catching her would be easier now he held out his hand Cheshire could feel herself being pulled towards him. Cheshire was not going to be captured by some bastard, she tried to disappear but she couldn't. It seemed that both were in a heated battle of tug-a-war, both were wondering why she wasn't moving. Killer came around the corner to get Kid. Cheshire hear a clanking sound and loss her concentration and went straight to Eustass, he slung her over his shoulder. As Cheshire was slung over this bruit's shoulder she saw that on him large fur coat was spikes she slid the coat off he's shoulder so she wouldn't get stabbed. "I got what I wanted let's head back" Eustass said.

"We might want to go ahead and leave this island we what wall the supplies we need" Killer said as they left that auction house. He glanced at the young lady, "We need to hurry and get to the ship, their commotion will attract the Navy here" Kid nodded in agreement and head to their ship. Riding on someone's shoulder is never a good idea the only thing Cheshire could see was the ground moving beneath her and she was starting to get sick. She held tightly and buries her face in to the dark red coat. They had almost made it to the Kid's Pirates ship when Cheshire caught an all too familiar sent. She lifts her head to see if she could see the Navy officers, she didn't see any so she tried to turn around. Kid could fell his new treasure squirming around and one swift movement he held her in one arm. Cheshire was able to see her captor up close; he was about the same age as she was. "Trying to escape are we?" he asked as they continued on their way.

She looks around but that caused her to feel sick again. She loosely wraps her arms around his neck, "No, the Navy is real close." At that moment Killer saw the Navy soldiers up a head and alerted his captain. The Navy spotted the two supernovas and fired at them, before the bullets could hit them Kid repelled them back at the officers. Most hit their targets and the ones that lived Killer took care of them. Then they finally reached their destination.

* * *

Once they set sail Kid sat down Cheshire, when she was out of his grasp she disappears. He looked around seeing where she could have gone. His crew were a little bewilder about what just happened. "Captain she's near the stern" Heat said. Eustass walked to where she was, she was leaning on the railing as he got closer she turned to face him.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?" she said crossing her arm over her chest.

"Because I'm a pirate and I take what I want and I wanted you."

"You seem very confident but the first island we dock on I'm gone" she said as she walked past him, he grab her arm, Cheshire turned to face him. "Let me go"

Kid ignores her and said "you seem to keep forgetting that I own you and I can make your stay here somewhat acceptable or I can make it hell. The choice is up to you." She narrowed her eyes at the red head, she tried to take a step back but his grip on her tightens.

"Let me go"

"No" he could see that she was angry. She reminded him of a hissing kitten and that brought a smug smile to his face. "So what do you say kitten?" She didn't answer him and it seemed to kid and the few of the crewmembers, that she slapped him. When her hand made contact with is cheek he felt a sharp sting. Kid lost his grip on her and she disappeared right in front of Kid for the second time today.

"It seems that she might be a handful" Killer said trying to see if he could spot her.

"That just makes her better." He reaches to touch his cheek and felt something that surprised him.

Blood

It seems that Eustass will have to teach her some manners, but a part of him liked that she wasn't submissive. Kid knew that he was going to have fun with her. Captain nosiest that his crew was just standing around, "Get back to work, we're heading to the New World and we won't get there by standing around" he yelled at the crew.

* * *

Cheshire splashed her face with some water to try to regain her sea legs. She was tempted to take a bath but only found the showers and thought that she should wait until everybody was a sleep so she won't get jump, mostly thinking about the red head. She explored most of the inside of the ship; it was much larger than the one she was used to. While she was looking around she came across some of the crewmembers. They weren't sure how to act around her, Cheshire would smile and they would just walk away. Cheshire was a bit sad that she would have to keep to herself. She made her way down the hall when she caught a delightful smell. While appearing on the other side of the counter, Cheshire caught the cook by surprise. "Woo you need to warn people when you're about to do that."

"Oh sorry" she said as she took a step back.

"Why did you come in here?" the chief asked.

"I smelled something wonderful and I came to check it out."

"Well if you're buttering me up to get some before anyone else, you will be disappointed it's not ready" he said with a light blush. He walked back to the stove. Cheshire turned to walkout when the chief called her back. "Hey come back here I have a rule that if you come in looking for a handout you have to help fix it."

Cheshire smile at the cook, "OK".

"Alright just stir that pot on the stove." While she was stirring the pot the cook added a few more ingredients. Being in the kitchen was a place she could relax, she wasn't much of a cook but she was a good baker. "So how did you end up on our ship?" the chief ask adding meat to the stew.

"The tall red head brought me aboard"

"You mean the captain" she was surprised and could be heard in her voice. She had to let it sink in, after helping the chief, she stayed leaning against the counter. Cheshire was lost in her thoughts when heard a clanking sound, she looked up to see the masked blonde. "So this is a pirate ship?"

Killer took a moment to answer; he wasn't sure what she was up to. Cheshire nodded her head in thought, she was about to run her hand threw her hair then she reminder that she still had her dancer jewelry on. The gallery was starting to fill up with crewmembers, Killer and Cheshire fell in line to get some stew. Cheshire was always curious about a pirate's life. She took a seat next to Killer, "What's the name of your crew, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The Kid Pirates, what about you what's the name of your crew?"

"Um…I'm not a pirate" she replied taking a sip of the stew. The stew was quite good compared to having little to nothing to eat at the auction house. Even thou Cheshire was never going to be sold but they had to make the whole thing real so she spent a day being held captive. She knew that it was fake but her heart when out to the people that she saw there.

"Really I thought that you were from what I saw at the auction house."

"Yea, we're more like a band of thieves."

"Interesting, you're not going to steal us blind?"

Cheshire look down at the bowl of stew, she let a soft giggle escape before looking at Killer. "If you kidnap someone else they would in a heartbeat. But I don't like the idea of stealing from someone who worked hard for that money, and I guess pirates work hard for their treasure."

"Damn right we do" someone said from behind them. Cheshire tilled her head back to see who was behind her, and locked eyes with red amber ones.

"I'll move" she said before appearing on the other side of the table. Kid sat down in front of her.

"You seem to be in a better mood. Finally accept that your mine now." Cheshire looked at him and shook her head no.

"But I will say that if you _want_ me you'll have to catch me. And that's not an easy thing to do; in fact no one has been able to do it."

"No problem" Eustass said with his own smirk. Cheshire caught a glimpse of his cheek were she scratched him.

She took his face in her hands; he was surprise by her actions. She turned his head to the side to look at the scratches. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you bleed" running her thumb over the dried blood. "You might want to rub some alcohol on this just to kill the germs. You know that you're more likely to get an infection on a ship than on land."

Kid looked at her he didn't mind her touching him. "Are you trying to insult my ship?"

"Oh no" she said bring her hand to her lap. "It's just that I was forced to read a medical book and that was the only thing I could understand."

* * *

Walking around Cheshire come across a large bedroom, it was different than the others. This one had one large bed, a window seat, and it had its own bathroom. Cheshire checked out the bed first, it had navy blue sheets, a black comforter and what she liked the most was smoky gray fur throw. She couldn't help it she flopped down on the bed; she reached to see if she could touch the wall that was next to it, but she couldn't. Cheshire knew where she was sleeping tonight, the thought how nice it would be not to share a bed with three other girls. She rolled over on her back, when she did she heard paper crunching. She shot up remembering that she still had the envelope. She pulled it form her garter, she looked at it over and it seemed normal. Why Red would take a job just to get this she thought, she wonders what was inside of it. Flipping it over she saw there was a seal on the back that resemble a rose. If she broke it the buyer would never pay. All that seems so far away now she has to decide what to do with it, for now she would just hide it; she crawled off the bed and lifted the sheet and placed the envelope arm's reach under the matters. Cheshire walked to the dresser; she was tired and wanted to take a long bath. She placed her jewelry on the top of the dresser in a pile to be hidden later. The bathroom was a good size; there was a tub/shower that made her quite happy. After taking nice long bath she grab a towel wrap it around her and left the bathroom. As she step back into the bedroom, she nosiest that it seemed to have gotten darker. She went to find something to sleep in, she open the wardrobe only to find the captain's oversized fur coat and some blankets at the bottom. She was about to head to the dresser when a hand slipped around her waist. "Gotcha ya" the captain whispered.

"Very clever" Cheshire said with a little smile. She knew that until she fully dried off she couldn't disappear. Kid's free hand moves her damp hair to the side. He started kissing her neck; he could fell her relaxing in his arms. She was enjoying his affection until she felt a sharp bit on her neck. Kid's other arm wrap around her waist to kept her there, as she turned to face him. "I don't do biting."

"Well I don't like being scratched"

"I said I was sorry"

"That's not good enough" he lower his face close to hers. She stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his, his hold on her tighten as he lifted her up. She wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. "But I know how you can make it up to me" he said as he broke the kiss and walked them to the bed.

* * *

Later, Cheshire was waiting for sleep to come but it didn't. She looked at the captain who was fast asleep; she had slept with a few guys but the captain was the best he was a bit rough than she was used to but she liked it. She climbed out of bed making sure not to wake Kid. She checked a few drawers before finding one of his t-shirt; it was a plain black with his jolly roger on the back. She headed to the door to find a book to read till she falls asleep. Earlier she came across some in a room not far for here; there wasn't much to choice from. All of them were quite boring, she settled on a one about the grand line's climate. Adjacent to the room she was in was what seems to be the captain's study. She sat in the large leather chair behind the desk, she flip on a light and brought her legs under her to get comfortable before starting the book.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please comment to let me know that ya'll think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that so many people read this story and some fav and follow. It's a little shorter than the first one and i'm sorry but the next one i hope to be longer because they are going to land on an island. **

**I do not own One Piece just my OC. Please review and tell me what ya'll think.**

* * *

The morning rays shown threw Captain Eustass's large wall of windows; the past night events were easily seen. Eustass rolled over towards the rays and a few moments later he open his eyes. He blink a few times to see clearly, he glance over at the windows and muttered 'need curtains'. He sat up and stretched before heading to the shower; a good hot shower always helps him wake up. Eustass step out of the shower and stop at the door, leading back to his bedroom, something was different about the room but he didn't know what. Nothing seemed out of palace, his gold bangles and cuffs were still on the dresser with more gold jewelry, his fur coat was on the arm chair, and there were clothes on the floor as usually. Wait a minute there seem to be a blue dancer's outfit mixed with his. Then Eustass remember that he picked up a little kitten. He grabbed a towel before walking over to the bed, he pulled back the covers expecting to find her, but the bed was empty. "Where the fuck is she?" he said to no one. Kid grabbed a new pair of pants and went to find her.

Eustass walked down the hall stopping only to check each room for the little kitten. Further up the hall Kid could see a faint light. A light was coming from his study, he knew that he didn't leave a light on so the that must be where the kitten was. The door was ajar he pushed it open and there she was, curled in the chair like a cat. He walked over to the deck and leaned on it not sure if he should wake her. She can't be comfortable there, how could she sleep like that. Kid could sleep unless he can stretch out. He reached down to nudge her shoulder she moved and muttered "Five more minutes Beauty". Kid shook her shoulder a little harder and this time she opened her eyes and shifted in to a sitting position. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the captain. "Good morning" she said with a smile.

"Did you sleep here all night?"

"Yea" she answered. She grabs a piece of paper to use as a book mark and placed to book on the desk. She wanted to mark her place so she can finish it later; she never starts a book and not finish.

"You know you can sleep in my bed."

"Yes I know" she said the got up and grab Eustass's hand and tugged him out the room. "Come on it think breakfast is ready."

Kid let the little thief pull him; there was something about her that he found refreshing. And last night proved that she was worth the kidnapping, now he has to get her to stay. That wouldn't be easy with that devil fruit of hers. Maybe he should start off small, see if he can keep her in the bed all night, then he can worry about if they land on an island later. He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving, even now with her wearing his t-shirt he was ready to pounce at her right now.

She stop in front of the library/navigation room, she turned and looked at Eustass, "Um… I wanted to ask you if I could straighten up this room?" he could hear that she was a bit nervous about asking him this.

"What this room" he asked stepping into the room and flipping on the light. "I don't see why you would want to, it looks fine to me." There were books everywhere, on the floor and on the table; maps strolled all over the room.

"You're not supposed to store books and maps like this. They're going to get damage like this." She pointed out. Then looked back at Kid and said, "Will you let me straighten this mess up?"

Eustass looked at her, those big sea green eyes lightly hidden behind her dark blonde hair, there was no way he could say no to her. "That's fine with me. Now let's get something to eat."

The galley was full of Kid Pirates, the line for breakfast has shortened but before they could get a plate a crew member came up to them. "Morning captain" Kid nodded in response, "Miss Wire wants to talk to you."

"Ok" she followed the crew member to the table to where Wire was.

Kid got his breakfast and sat down with Killer, he kept an eye on the girl and Wire, who were now leaving the galley. Killer was always someone Kid could talk to about anything. "What is the best way to keep a girl in the bed?"

"I always liked when they left after, why couldn't get…" it dawned on Killer that he didn't know the thief's name, "little thief in to bed?"

"No, I can get Kitten into bed, but I can't keep her there" he said running a hand threw his red locks.

"Please tell me that her name is not Kitten."

"I don't know, I never caught her name."

"I'm not sure I can help you with that problem, but Captain just keep in mind that we don't know that such about her and she might be dangerous"

Killer's words stayed with Eustass for some time. If she was a danger to the crew she would have done something yesterday, or she might have something planned for later. What if she had all this planned from the beginning and was after something, but what? Maybe she was after the bounty of his head or maybe. "Err … damn it all" he growled and slammed his fist on the rail. Damn Killer for making him second guesses his new kitten. All this thinking was giving him a headache; he was a man of action that's how he got his 315,000b bounty. A frustrated Kid made his way up to the upper level of the main deck to where his first mate was. "Everything seems to be going good, I just hope the weather stays clear." The weather was clear except for the clouds which seem to be growing darker. "Must be close to an island, it's starting to be a bit humid. So where's the little thief?"

At the same time the ships navigator came up mad about something. "Captain you have to do something about that little beast."

"Why what happened?" Kid could only guess that the little beast was Kitten. He hadn't seen her since breakfast he was curious about what she was up to, she couldn't still be cleaning.

"Well I walked in to the library/navigation room to check out the maps since the log post locked on an island. I walked into the room to find that she was cleaning things up which is fine by me (he wasn't going to do it). She was moving around a lot sorting books, and we kept out of each other's way. But she kept knocking over stacks of books and blamed it on me, and then bumps into me and throws me out." Killer and Kid gave him a questionable look. "What she pushed me out, she's a lot stronger than she looks."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her" Kid said trying to be serious. It seemed hard to imagine that tiny sweet kitten could be mean and push around his crew.

Eustass didn't see his little thief when the crew filled into the galley for lunch. Kid grew irritated that she was not there and Killer's words were creeping back in to his head. He stood up and head to the library room to see what the hell she was up to. He walked down the hall that leads to the room and he could see evidence of her cleaning, books stacked up line the walls. Kid stopped at the door frame and looked around there were stacks of books were group together about the room, the different maps were in the counter of the room and there were rags on the table. The kitten had climbed the book case to reach the top shelf and was starting to place books on the shelves. "Don't tell me you just now started cleaning?" he asked leaning on the door frame and crossed his arms.

She turned her head to see Kid and flashed him a smile. "I take it you not an avid reader?" she asked before hopping down.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well if you were I wouldn't have to work so hard" she said grabbing a stack of books. Kid didn't answer just raised an eyebrow. She let out a small laugh, "if you were would have taken better care of your books." He still didn't answer; instead he had a questionable but amused look. She sat the stack of books on the shelf and looked at him. "I can't just stack them on the shelves randomly. I had to wipe them off with a dry cloth, then clean the shelves, and this time I had to defect an army of killer dust bunnies and some still go away. Then I had to sort them by subject matter then by author. Now I'm in the process of stacking them on the shelves" she said and hopped on the table.

Eustass couldn't help but think that she was an overachiever. "Well you have worked so hard" he said walking towards her. He stopped in front of her and said, "And I think you need a break" he place his hand on the table, so she couldn't run. Kid leaned into kiss her and she reappear on the opposite side of the table. Kid glance at her with his red amber eyes, he was really starting to hate her devil fruit.

"If I take a break I won't be able to start again."

Eustass was about to move closer to her when a load deep growl came out if nowhere. He tried hold back a laugh, "For a little kitten you have a big roar." She turns away, but Kid could still see that her face was a deep red. "C'mon let's see if we can find something to feed the beast."

As they walked to the galley, Eustass nosiest that she had changed clothes, a long black button down with one of his blue sash. "Why did you change?"

"Um… the tall guy, um I don't know his name but he's taller than you."

"Wire"

"Yea that the one. He said that it wasn't appropriate for a young lady to walk around in something that short and he let me borrow one of his shirts." Wire's shirt was only a couple of inches longer that Kid's.

They enter the now empty galley the blonde was able to talk the cook into letting her have a leftover sandwich. Eustass thought now would be a good time to lay down the law. "Alright Kitten, if you're going to stay on my ship you're going to have some rules."

"I didn't come aboard your ship willingly you kidnapped me so I –."

Kid hated to be interrupted "Shut up I'm talking." She stops talking, took a bit out of her sandwich and looked at the table. "As long as you're on my ship you are going to respect my crew and me. Got that?" she nodded yes. A silence has fallen between them. Kid was the one to break the silence, "Killer wanted me to ask you what your name was." He wants to lighten the mood.

"Well…I don't – I'm not allowed to be on first name basis with people and defiantly a pirate."

"Why?" he looked at her; that was not the answer he was expecting.

"One of the rules that I have to follow and my captain really hates pirates. I don't know why she just really mad when discuss them; I always found them to be…interesting" she said with that smile of hers. Every time Kid sees that smile gets aroused. "But if you need a name you can call me Cheshire, that what everybody calls me." She finished her sandwich and turn to look at the caption. "I was wondering if all those books in the library were yours."

"No they belong to the crew."

"I thought so you didn't seem like the type that would read."

After they parted ways, Cheshire had to finish her cleaning, Eustass head further below deck to where the cargo was. Eustass had a bad habit of hording old gadgets and things; if he was having a slow day he could get something and fix it. He was always a tinker; he has small parts and appliances because they take up less room (Killer wouldn't allow something big). Digging around in the piles he found what he was looking for and got an idea to solve one of his problems.

* * *

Later that evening Cheshire retreated back to the caption's quarters ready to take a nice long hot bath. Cleaning all day has caused her to feel dirty and she also had a few dust bunny remains on her. Cheshire opens the door to the bedroom to find it hadn't change, the caption was somewhat of a pig. The moon light was shining through the large window and there was another light by the corner of the bed. She leapt onto the bed and walked over to the wall lamp and saw that there was a shelf there too with the book she was reading last night. She was so happy nobody has ever done anything nice like this for her. She headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Cheshire never had a comfortable spot to read, it was always a stiff chair or she was on the hard floor. After the blonde dried off she grab the shirt she wore the night before, she crawled onto the bed and started pilling pillows on the wall before she started reading.

* * *

The next morning Kid woke up with the sum, this morning he had a awful headache and the sun was not helping. He decided that he would stay up late with some of the crew and drink, to see if his planed worked. He sat up and ran a hand threw his hair and he felt something move under the covers. Eustass pulled back the covers and saw a curled Cheshire. She felt the cold air of moring and grab the covers and pulled them back over her. Kid smile to himself, it seem that his little trap worked. He sank back into bed he could sleep in one morning, he warp an arm around her waist and pulled her closer and went back to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
